One elf
by Vesper water
Summary: When an elf joins the company on their quest everything changes, can theY trust her? her deep running fear of men holds her back, can Aragorn help? SUE!Watch out for LANGUAGE!Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1: After the Storm

Summary: When an elf joins the company on their quest everything changes, can the trust her? Legolas falls head over heels for her, but her fear of men holds her back, can Aragorn cure her? I'm not sure what a 'legomance' is or an 'OC' so I'm not going to say it's any of those :S just that it's rated for the rest of the chapters I want to make. Please read, n, review, all comments are welcome and much appreciated! (I'm rubbish at summaries as you've guessed).

Warnings: Spoilers for fellowship of the ring and two towers

Couplings: Legolas/ Nenmîr

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

A/N: If this fiction works out then I am going to try and post two chapters at a time

**One elf**

Chapter 1: After the storm

Aragorn walked up to The Lady Galadriel's chambers. He'd been in Lorien for two days and had been surprised at the lady's request for his visit.

All of them had been much aggrieved by Gandalf's death and were still mourning, Aragorn could still picture that horrible moment at the bridge of kazad dum where Gandalf had been hanging at the edge. He still couldn't stop thinking if he'd been quick enough to grab Gandalf's hand and pull him to safety while he could- Gandalf may still be alive. He'd had to lead the sorrowful company on to Lorien where they'd taken refuge and mourned for their loss. Second from Aragorn, it had affected Legolas the most, he now wandered among the trees, silent sadness rippling through his fair elven face-though he didn't know it-Aragorn had seen him. The elf was hurting inside, having not experienced much death in his long lifetime.

Frodo also was suffering badly, now with Gandalf's death on top of the weight of the ring- it was eating him, and Frodo was constantly tired and staring into space. Sam tried his best to look after him but he too was gripped with sadness at the loss.

The others were suffering too, though Gimli tried his best not to show it, it seeped through. Boromir had been depressed since he'd got here. And though Merry and Pippin gave their warm hearted jokes and dances, night brought sadness and awful memories of that night.

Aragorn himself was feeling like someone had speared his heart, twisted it round, pulled it out then stood on it and put it back again. He was beyond sad and depressed, though he tried to be brave for everyone else he was slowly failing. His mind kept wandering to that moment in Moria where he'd watched his closest companion sliding down the edge, to his death. Gone.

Aragorn snapped back to reality as he reached the end of the beautifully lit tunnel and at the beginning of an ivy entrance. Before he could try and work out a way to knock, Galadriel drew back the curtains and stepped outside. "I'm glad you've come, I have an important question for you" she said, her voice floated like silk through the morning air. They walked halfway down the tunnel then sat on a bench, Aragorn waited for Galadriel to speak again.

"You have lost a companion leaving eight members of the fellowship," she stated, "I have looked ahead and seen another loss for your company, which will leave but seven. That is not enough to conquer the ring of power."

"This is bad" murmured Aragorn, was there any point in going on? "What do you counsel my lady?"

"I have a very skilled elven warrior; her name is Nenmîr, the water jewel" Galadriel put forwards. "She would help you on your way even though it is against the Rivendell council. She can come with you if that is what you feel best, she is an experienced warrior."

"I do not know, I shall have to put it before the fellowship." Aragorn said after a pause. Should he take the new member? Though it was against the council of Elrond he felt that he would need her if the company was going to loose another.

"What do you think Aragorn; you are their leader now that Gandalf has fallen." Galadriel asked.

"My mind is pulling different ways. I can not decide." His mind whirled with pros' and cons; normally he had the ability to make a fast decision. And the right one. But now it was clouding his mind over, he needed more information on the warrior. "What would you counsel my lady?"

"She will help you and am sure she wouldn't be a burden, but it's what the fellowship wants, if you think you can carry on without reinforcement." Galadriel simply stated, it didn't help in the slightest. She smiled. "You can find her in the west woods; she is on patrol there this evening and probably there now."

"Thank-you, I will see her and come to a decision by tomorrow" Aragorn finished.

"Very well, I hope you come to a fair decision, one more thing before you go." She added. "There will be a party held in your honour tomorrow night- the night before you leave, I am sure you would all attend?"

"Of course, our pleasure." Aragorn said, not registering the party, the she-elf was still on his mind. "Goodbye my lady" Aragorn bowed and she smiled back before walking to her chambers.

Aragorn rushed down the corridor, past the glowing peaceful lights, his mind on the new elf. Aragorn stopped at the edge of the forest to ask the guard which way was west, he pointed straight in front of him with an amused smile. Now to find her.

Meanwhile Nenmîr was awaiting an answer from Galadriel, she'd been told about all this and was ready for the decision of whether she was to join the Fellowship- or not. She notched another green feathered arrow, choosing her target she let it loose. It took down three leaves and hit the red bull's eye.

She thought about when she'd first looked upon the fellowship, the dwarf had been astounded to have her arrow point pressed into his face! She'd sniggered at Haldirs comment too, and then as she'd passed her eyes around the company she saw Legolas. He was the twenty first prince of Mirkwood, -and superior to her though she new it- he was the fairest he-elf she'd set eyes on. His eyes were like sapphires and his hair was like golden silk, Nenmîr had only seen him twice before and was eager for an archery competition. Not to mention getting to know him more.

As she shot down another two leaves she heard footsteps, she laid her hand on the tree behind her it. 'A man is coming, Lord Aragorn' it told her.

She took a deep breath; she was NOT good with men and would have felt more comfortable with more elves around her-just in case. As a measure of self defence she strung an arrow just as he walked into the clearing.

She froze; it was more daunting than she'd thought meeting another human, face to face, and alone. Nenmîr'd had bad experiences with men before and that was the only thing she was worried about when joining the fellowship- the two men. Though she knew Aragorn from name she had kept well away from humans for the last two years. Her breathing quickened, "Who are you?" she asked shakily putting down her bow and arrow.

He was clad in brown and black, black boots, cloak and brown clothes. His hair was shoulder length and wild black, his eyes a light grey, she did not get a bad aura from him, quite the opposite. He had a weather-beaten face and personally Nenmîr thought he could do with a wash.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, leader of the fellowship. Are you Nenmîr?" he asked. From his eyes he saw a beautiful she-elf, with ginger hair and emerald green eyes. She had slender but muscular legs and strong archer's arms. She wore a green tunic, with a white shirt underneath and archer's wrist supports, she wore brown breeches, khaki boots and a silver cloak. She was stunningly beautiful to the eye but you could tell she was a warrior, something about her made Aragorn wonder if she was completely of the Mirkwood kin. Her ears were far pointier than a Mirkwood elf's ears should be-a trait of Fangorn elves; her ears were also pierced and held a light green beryl gem each. Her face was slightly weather beaten and held secrets under the surface.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding out more

Summary: When an elf joins the company on their quest everything changes, can the trust her? Legolas falls head over heels for her, but her fear of men holds her back, can Aragorn cure her? I'm not sure what a 'legomance' is or an 'OC' so I'm not going to say it's any of those :S just that it's rated for the rest of the chapters I want to make. Please read, n, review, all comments are welcome and much appreciated! (Yes, I'm rubbish at summaries!)

Warnings: Spoilers for fellowship of the ring and two towers

Couplings: Legolas/ Nenmîr

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

**One elf**

Chapter 2: Finding out more

"Yes I am," Nenmîr answered stepping back, at that very moment she received a telepathic message from Galadriel, 'Aragorn means you no harm; he has come to see you as he has not made a decision yet. Please just relax and tell him about yourself.' Came the lady's voice in her head. Nenmîr put down her bow and arrow and stepped forward again, hand shook as she extended one of them to Aragorn.

He took it and shook it with out any harm done. Their eyes connected for a minute before Nenmîr looked away. "Will you come for a walk?" asked Aragorn, figuring it was the best way to get to know some one, so far he'd assumed she'd had a bad experience with his kin.

Nenmîr paused, and remembered Galadriel's words, she nodded and walked next to him but at a safe distance, she could trust the Galadriel's word.

After a couple of minutes of Aragorn explaining why he'd come to see her he asked: "What experience have you had in battle?"

"I ride from elven realm to realm, my home is Mirkwood. I have fought many wars, and won in my two thousand five hundred years." She was reluctant to give him information and kept her hand on the hilt of her dagger, Galadriel's words repeated themselves inside her head, comforting her.

"How long have you been in Lorien?" asked Aragorn, eager to know more.

"I've only been here twice and arrived here last week. I am a March warden along side Haldir here." She answered, her position here was temporary and only when she was in Lothlorien. Once she'd got here Celeborn had insisted she put her fighting skills into action and help Haldir protect the borders.

"So what do you do, for a, a living?" asked Aragorn, he wasn't quite sure how to phrase that question, as far as he was aware Legolas hadn't had a job or anything like that.

"I school, back, train and whisper horses, I travel to wherever I'm needed." Nenmîr replied.

Aragorn watched her as she answered him, she still kept skirting around him, not wanting to walk near him. Her ginger hair was waist length and drifted about her face and shiny eyes.

Aragorn swallowed hard, the subject he was bout to tackle was a hard one. "Did you know Gandalf?" he asked cautiously.

"I knew him since I was an elfling" She admitted, her eyes clouding over briefly. Her hair fell across her face. "He was a close friend; I can't say how sad I am to hear of his death"

Aragorn nodded and walked forwards. They walked through the wood discussing the path of the fellowship and what would happen until late afternoon, mostly one sided for Aragorn doing all the talking. By this time Nenmîr felt more relaxed than she'd done around a human for a long time.

"I must leave you now as I am on watch after dinner," Nenmîr told him.

"Yes, will I see you at the party tomorrow night?" He asked getting ready to go back to camp; he'd made his mind up, from her first words he'd known.

"Indeed, Navaer" she bade him farewell then walked quickly to the west wood to retrieve her bow.

"Goodbye," Aragorn said to her before she left, then he too made for their camp as quickly as possible.

After a couple of minutes of walking Aragorn reached their camp, it was on the edge of the West wood. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin were talking, Boromir was sat in silence, Gimli was sharpening his axe and Legolas was perched in a tree in a light reverie.

Aragorn made his presence clear and got everyone's attention.

"I have been made a suggestion by the lady Galadriel," he started, "She has offered to give us one of the best elven warriors to go with us, in place of Gandalf. She also said there will be further loss coming to our company. She is skilled and of your kin Legolas, I have talked to her and she seems friendly. What does everyone else think?"

There was silence for a brief moment after Aragorn had blurted everything out.

"Why does it have to be another elf?" asked Gimli, "And a she-elf at that!"

"Because there are no dwarves at hand" Aragorn said firmly, Gimli grunted in reply.

"Merry, Pippin and I think it would be good idea," put in Sam who had been discussing things with the hobbits, Merry and Pippin nodded eagerly.

"Frodo?" asked Aragorn, Frodo nodded in reply.

"But will she be a burden?" Boromir inquired, frowning.

"I have spoken to her and she seems to be no more of a burden than any of us," Aragorn spoke his thoughts.

"So does she know the way like Gandalf did?" Boromir tried again.

"She knows the elven lands well but she could not lead us to our destination, I would do that." Aragorn assured Boromir who shook his head.

"I would very much like to have another elf along with us, you know that. And from what you've said Aragorn she sounds worth it." Agreed Legolas, "I would enjoy the company."

"Right, so what am I to tell Galadriel?" Aragorn asked.

"When do we have to put the answer forwards by?" asked Gimli who was against the idea but with the majority of the company on the other side it was looking bad.

"Tomorrow" Aragorn told him as he waited for an answer from Boromir.

"Well you know what I think," Gimli growled.

"I do not mind that much, just as long as our quest goes ahead." Boromir concluded.

"You are out numbered Gimli; we shall take our extra warrior." concluded Aragorn receiving six nods and a grunt.

"I would like to speak to her though." Legolas requested.

"She is on guard in the West wood, she is very nervous around humans though Boromir." Aragorn warned him.

"The West wood is…?" Legolas prompted, he had nearly lost his sense of direction in Lorien, Aragorn pointed to the one their camp bordered.

Nenmîr looked around her; none was about as she'd told the rest of the guards she could manage the West wood, Haldir didn't know and Nenmîr was starting to have doubts about managing the whole wood, yet there was a reason she wanted to be alone.

Meanwhile at the camp Legolas got up, he couldn't sleep. He looked around, there was no one else awake as they'd all had an early night, so he set off for a little walk in the woods, completely forgetting the fact their new companion was on guard, he came to a clearing and stopped.

In the clearing was a beautiful dapple grey mare, cantering around the large open space. Legolas stared, he had no idea there were wild horses in Lorien! It was about sixteen hands tall with long black legs, its muscles rippled as it circled the big area again. It hooves hardly made a sound as the mare moved fluidly in a long smooth stride, the moonlight shone onto her back making it turn silver. Her long, wild mane and tail streamed out behind her, streaked with different shades of grey, she arched her head elegantly. As Legolas watched he noticed her eyes were a bright green, very unusual for a horse, she had a very strange white marking on her beautiful face.

Suddenly the mare came to a sliding stop and stared at him, her ears pricked, nostrils flaring she tensed as he stepped forward.

Legolas had been around horses since he was an elfling and knew to approach a wild one: slowly and with caution. He walked slowly forwards, holding out his hand and clicking his tongue, the beautiful mare was centimetres away. Legolas' hand was just about to touch her white velvety muzzle when she bolted.

She wheeled around in a flash of dust making Legolas jump back in surprise. She now stood over the other side of the clearing, staring at him. Something about that gaze made him feel uneasy; it didn't feel like animal. He shook it off and turned round; thinking it best to get back to bed, but when he looked back the horse was gone.

Nenmîr stepped away from the clearing, heart pounding, she'd nearly been caught. After strapping her weapons back on, she wandered over to the woods borders, she was nearing the edge of the wood when she heard a noise. Footsteps. Her keen elven hearing heard orcs approaching loud and clear, she could even hear them speaking in their foul tongue. Her heart raced, she could hear thousands of footsteps, she was alone and out numbered.

Instinct panged through her and she spun round, arrow notched, an orc froze behind a tree, she shot him down. A scout, when they sent a scout that meant business and business meant lots of orcs. They were after the ring.


	3. Chapter 3: Orcs

Summary: When an elf joins the company on their quest everything changes, can the trust her? Legolas falls head over heels for her, but her fear of men holds her back, can Aragorn cure her? I'm not sure what a 'legomance' is or an 'OC' so I'm not going to say it's any of those :S just that it's rated for the rest of the chapters I want to make. Please read, n, review, all comments are welcome and much appreciated! (Yes I'm rubbish at summaries!)

Warnings: Spoilers for fellowship of the ring and two towers

Couplings: Legolas/ Nenmîr

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

* * *

**One elf**

Chapter 3: Orcs

Legolas heard footsteps and woke to see a she-elf standing before him. He recognised her immediately.

_Flashback_

Legolas strung up his arrow just as the Lorien guards did theirs, his eye was caught by one of the guards, a she elf with ginger hair and the most stunning green eyes .She was beautiful. But he was slightly annoyed as Gimli felt her arrow point to her cheek. She was beautiful, yet fierce and he noticed she was wearing the colours of Mirkwood. Her waist length hair was braided back in lots of tiny little scalp plaits, her body was solid but slender and her step light.

She snickered when Haldir made a commented about the dwarf.

_End of flashback_

"Quickly I need you to rouse your company, orcs have entered our borders. Please, can you give me back up?" the she-elf asked frantically. Legolas willing jumped to his feet and awoke Aragorn and explained.

_Flashback_

She'd also been with them when he'd broken the news of Gandalf to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, once he'd told the story he looked over to see tears running down her fair face. She knew Gandalf. Haldir had put a comforting arm round her.

_End of Flashback _

They put Gimli on guard of the hobbits, and then Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn followed Nenmîr. As the three headed up the hill she let out a piercing call to alert the guards, it was a wolf howl and so real it made Boromir turn round.

Boromir hadn't seen her before then and had just followed Aragorn. As he turned around and saw the she-elf he decided that he fancied her and kept peering at her.

_Flashback_

When the company had heard the lament for Gandalf, they had seen the elf singing; he immediately recognised it to be this she-elf. He'd seen her walking, clad in silver-grey, and hooded and cloaked singing in the fair elven tongue, with a fair voice too.

_End of flashback_

Legolas had also decided he fancied her, so Boromir was in for some competition. Nenmîr took a different route up the hill; her swift legs took her up the bank faster than the others. This gave Aragorn the time to tell them this was their new companion, both Legolas and Boromir got ideas.

Meanwhile Nenmîr got into the woods and found the orcs were already there, they let out a cry and rushed at her. The other three appeared and began fighting, Nenmîr got stuck in with her bow and arrow, taking down orcs like there was no tomorrow. At least she'd been right, there were masses of them! Out of the corner of her eye she saw Legolas using his bow; he would be a fair match. Her heart gave a jump as he looked towards her; she quickly took her eyes back. Taking out her twin swords she started stabbing and snipping.

Boromir meanwhile watched her fight, not only was she beautiful but she was a great warrior, definitely worth taking with them. He dodged about trying to catch her eye as he killed orcs. Trying his best to impress he carried on.

Legolas worked his way closer and closer to Nenmîr trying desperately to get her attention; he'd caught her eye before and was determined to make a good impression. Little did he know that Nenmîr also had a crush on him too. His gaze was torn away as he nearly missed an orc, he spun round killed it, and then ungracefully tripped over getting carried away with the spin. Hoping nobody had seen he sheepishly got to his feet and resumed his job.

Aragorn was the only one that wasn't bothered in the least by Nenmîr's company. This gave him a chance to see her fighting skills, they were worth watching!

Soon the other elves came and finished the party of orcs off. After the battle they went back to their guard, saying goodbye to the four.

Nenmîr skirted around nervously, two humans. She picked out her arrows and put them back in her quiver, Legolas followed suit. Surely if the two men started Legolas would help her?

"So will I see you at the dance?" Nenmîr asked to ease the silence.

"What dan..." Legolas started and looked at Aragorn who gave him a desperate look. "Yes you will." He recovered. Nenmîr smiled which made his heart jump.

"Well hannon le and navaer for now" she said to them and made a hasty retreat into the woods, glad to be away from the men.

They got back to camp to find everything safe, Gimli immediately went to bed and was asleep with in seconds, and the hobbits had managed to sleep soundly through it all!

The others settled down to sleep, "Well that was a rather unexpected way of meeting our new member, what do you think?" Aragorn asked the two as he sat in his covers.

"She's bloody gorgeous, hopefully she won't be so cautious of me by the time we set off, actually quite the opposite" Boromir fantasised grinning. But Legolas wasn't about to give up.

"No chance! Hands off!" he said challengingly whilst unceremoniously dropping himself into his covers.

"It looks like a bit of competition there! If Nenmîr could hear you I don't think either of you'd be in with a chance!" exclaimed Aragorn, he'd never known Legolas to be that testosterone charged, fair enough Nenmîr was attractive and he'd seen both of them eyeing each other up.

"Oh and Aragorn, which dance is this? You very nearly made me look like an idiot!" Legolas asked indignantly, hoping neither of them had seen his spectacular fall earlier on.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you, it's in honour of our leaving, obviously the evening before. Never mind me making you look like a fool, you made yourself look very silly falling over like that" Aragorn ended sniggering before lying down.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a party if the guests of honour weren't even aware of it." Yawned Legolas, loud snoring emitted from both covers.

Legolas lay down and slept soundly, not thinking anymore about the mystery horse.

* * *

_What do you think then? do i give it up right now? Do i keep going? Do you like it? Please reveiw to tell me what you think! _


	4. Chapter 4: The ride of your life

Summary: When an elf joins the company on their quest everything changes, can the trust her? Legolas falls head over heels for her, but her fear of men holds her back, can Aragorn cure her? It's rated for the rest of the chapters I want to make. Please read, n, review, all comments are welcome and much appreciated! (I'm rubbish at summaries as you've guessed).

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

Reviews:

Thank-you so much for your reviews!

Ephona and Amrawo I'm really glad you both like it and I'm defiantly going to continue but my updates will probably be irregular and a little slow because I've got school and a horse to look after. Thank-you!

Lissie Belle thanks for your comments on all the chapters they've helped me. I'm going write in her history somewhere and the men thing. Yes this is a Legolas romance… I know the 3rd chapter totally betrayed Legolas' personality I look at it now and think 'oh my god how bad!' That will not happen again, I wanted Legolas and Nenmîr to get together in Lorien but I didn't want to dwell there too much- If you get me? Sorry for disappointing you!

Please keep your comments coming they are very useful! Warning: - I'm obsessed with horses and I'm going to give them a part in this because I love them. Also stuff trying to put up 2 chapters at a time 1 shall do!

* * *

**One elf **

Chapter 4: The ride of your life

Legolas received a rude awakening by an excited face, with gold curly hair which belonged to Pippin. As soon as the hobbit saw the gleam of those sapphire eyes opening he started.

"What happened last night? Why didn't you wake us up? What did you do?" Asked Pippin eagerly.

"Nothing" Legolas groaned, he could have stayed asleep for another couple of hours but now he was awake he was awake.

"You can't tell us it was nothing when we saw the Lorien guards clearing away dead orc carcasses just outside camp!" protested Pippin.

"Ugh go ask Boromir," Legolas answered standing up.

"Boromir growled at us and scared us away and Aragorn said go and ask Legolas." Pippin explained indignantly. Trust Aragorn, thought Legolas as he stretched.

"It was just a couple of orcs, nothing much at all, I hardly even got to use my knife" Legolas lied, but Pippin fell for it and turned back round to tell the others.

Later that morning Legolas was walking in the woods when he came to a large open field. Strange though it was he went to look, you don't often get fields in a wooded area like Lorien. There he saw Nenmîr walking into the middle of the field, Legolas soon realised they were at Lorien's borders- the ones they'd ran through some days ago. Once you were in this wood you seemed to loose all your bearings and awareness of time.

Nenmîr let out a loud and shrill whistle.

Suddenly a herd of horses thundered over the small hill, all different colours, at this point Legolas would've run if he were Nenmîr but she stayed put. The horses crowded round her making a circle. She had gone in there empty handed and when Legolas moved around his keen elven eye sight picked up her smiling and talking to them in elvish.

Then another horse appeared over the hill, a beautiful red-chestnut stallion with a white star and sock and a grey muzzle, he galloped up to the heard and nosed his way in. It was now Nenmîr's attention was taken, she stroked and cooed at the horse and it in turn nuzzled her, he danced around so that his back was facing Nenmîr.

She vaulted on and the rest of the horses parted to let her pass, she smiled at them then the stallion sprang backwards then jumped forwards into a wild gallop, head arched it swished its tail happily. Nenmîr rode with no saddle or reins but with skill and ease, she urged the stallion on and the two galloped wildly around until Nenmîr whispered something into the horse's ear and they changed direction. Before Legolas knew it the pair was rushing towards him, the horse came to a sliding stop in front of him and Nenmîr dismounted.

"Suilaid Legolas" Nenmîr greeted him with a smile, she'd been planning them words for a along time.

"Hello, I was just watching" he answered weakly looking at the bright red horse.

"Want to join me?" Nenmîr asked eagerly, keep things simple so you don't get tongue tied. He was wearing a green tunic and green breeches, with a belt that bore a small knife. His gold hair swayed in the breeze and his cerulean blue eyes twinkled.

"Uh, yes but what would I ride?" he answered unsurely, it was ages since he rode bareback. Yet he couldn't turn down this offer, she wore khaki breeches and a green tunic, she was armed with twin blades. She'd braided her hair back off her face in tiny little scalp plaits again and her green eyes shone expectantly.

Nenmîr paused while she looked at the field, and then whistled and a palamino cantered over from the now grazing herd. The horse was a perfect height for him and had a white blaze and four white stockings with a flowing flaxen mane and tail.

"Hop on; we can go for a hack in the woods" Nenmîr told them both before vaulting back onto her own horse. Legolas too vaulted lightly onto the Palamino then stole a glance at Nenmîr, her thousands of braids swayed at her back, he felt his heart lurch- he defiantly fancied her.

"What's his name?" checked Legolas as they started out at a swift trot, the horses gait was smooth and his mane flowed long and wild yet as clean as silk.

"The one you are riding is called Gold shine and the stallion I'm riding is called Firefoot" she told him with a smile, horses were her favourite subject.

They cantered to the woods and after a walk through they raced back to the field. Both horses thundered through the trees, both riders laughing wildly, horses swishing their tails and snorting in excitement. Nenmîr surged ahead on Firefoot making a clear win at the entrance to the wood.

Both walked back to the meadow where they thanked their horses and said farewell then walked back together, by the time they got back it was late afternoon. Laughing and talking they made their way back to the camp of the fellowship, Nenmîr stopped just before they got there. The simple fact of needing to get to dinner drew her back.

"I'm sorry I have dinner, I'm going to have to leave you" Nenmîr said reluctantly.

"Well, thank-you for the ride it was great," Legolas said moving closer to her. Nenmîr looked up and saw Legolas' handsome face; should she kiss him?

"It was nice to have company" She whispered looking at him innocently; Legolas knew this was his moment, Nenmîr's head was tilted up and they were stood close together. Both of them reached in at the same moment, both with same intentions-to kiss one another.

The two elves met in the middle with a soft kiss, Legolas felt Nenmîr's soft lips touch his firmly in a kiss.

Nenmîr leaned back just as Legolas did and looked straight at him, now it came to it she was barely an inch taller than him. They held each others gaze- now was the time to talk.

"I've wanted to do that for ages" Nenmîr admitted, grinning

"I really fancy you; I know you may not feel the same but" Legolas told her seeing as it was confession time but Nenmîr interrupted him first.

"No, I do Legolas you are so handsome, and your personality is so friendly and charming" she said before it was too late.

"I'm glad you feel that way too, if you would like to we could go down to the archery field after lunch?" Legolas wanted to spend as much time as he could with the she-elf now he knew she would return his feelings.

"I'd like that, how about we meet here in an hour; we'll see who has the best skills!" She laughed playfully, and then walked away.

* * *

A/N: Can simpleton (me) ask a question? What is an author alert? I dont want to press the button or anything incase i do something nasty. 


	5. Chapter 5: Archery anyone?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

Elf angel, AmrawoUtterclutterLaliathIell, Mrs. Huggins, Crystal Moon Magicephona- thank you _so_ much for your reviews!

Those of you who pointed out what OCs and author alerts thank you lots- I'm not the brightest button in the box here!

And to those of you who gave me some things to work on I really appreciate it, it helps me improve! (I never knew you didn't put a hyphen in thank you, I'll always remember that!)

And thank you for the nice things too, they are very encouraging:D

Thank you again! This is a short chapter!

Vesper xxxxxx

* * *

**One Elf**

Chapter 5: Archery anyone?

An hour later they were walking to the archery range together.

After warming up with a few practises they were ready to compete. Both hit a bull's-eye. Legolas took down a falling leaf. Nenmîr took down two and Legolas bounced back with three. Nenmîr caught four leaves and a bull's-eye and Legolas matched it. Nenmîr strung up two arrows and caught two leaves in both. Legolas copied with three arrows and three leaves. Nenmîr strung up four arrows and four leaves and a bull's-eye, Legolas copied. Now Nenmîr had to think of something to top that, a fresh idea soon sprang to her mind; she strung up two arrows and changed direction.

Legolas frowned; she was aiming at a tree! Not at the range, he was opened his mouth to protest when she let them loose. The two bounced back off the tree, then another and another while catching two leaves between them, then hit the bull's-eye. Nenmîr put her hand on her hip. "Let me see you do better!" she challenged and while Legolas thought she retied her wrist supports. She sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to try and out do that.

Meanwhile he was struggling to think of something better and under his capability, finally his time was up and he decided to try and get some extra leaves- or at least match it as he was flailing now.

Nenmîr watched expectantly, Legolas completed the challenge with another two leaves; he stepped back and bowed, glowing with pride. But Nenmîr had been busy.

She repeated Legolas' performance. She then took her bow and shot an arrow skywards-she'd seen another expert archer doing it yesterday and it looked very professional; she'd be amazed if she could pull it off. She then strung another arrow and let it loose to the sky. No. They were supposed to deflect off each other but that was down the drain when the first landed at her feet. It was worth a try.

Nenmîr grinned sheepishly.

That was enough Legolas untied his quiver and put down his bow, then pounced on her. Nenmîr was knocked to the floor by a gold and green blur with a very unladylike 'oomph.'

Legolas landed on top of her knowing he had weight advantage but unexpectedly Nenmîr reversed it, forcefully flipping him over so she pinned him down. Then all Legolas could see was her grinning face and ginger hair tickling his face.

"Do I have to beat you hands down in everything?" asked Nenmîr sarcastically as she took off her quiver.

"You did not beat me! We drew to be polite!" exclaimed Legolas.

She stuck her tongue out at him and allowed herself to be rolled her onto her back and pinned down.

Legolas sighed and kissed her briefly then took a good look Nenmîr. Her ginger hair fanned out on the green grass behind her, some of the fiery locks tumbled over her loose fitting green shirt; he reached out and tucked a stray strand behind her pierced ear. Her pale red lips curled into a small smile and he dragged his eyes upwards to lock on her shining emerald orbs. The sundanced in them and they twinkled happliy, portraying the happiness she felt when she was around him.

Nenmîr peered up at the he-elf looking right back at her, his long flaxen hair glowed as the sun shone behind him, making him look almost like an angel, a bit of it flopped down into her face, she blew and watched it dance. Legolas wrinkled his perfect nose and grinned showing clean cream teeth and lips waiting to be claimed. She looked into his eyes and nearly drowned in them, depths and depths of blue, light, dark, bright, navy, all sorts of blues in the world they shone cheekily at her. Her eyes wandered down and couldn't help peering down his very loose silver shirt at his toned chest. Wow. She dragged her eyes away so it didn't look too rude of her. It wasn't her fault his shirt hung off him like that! Could there be a more handsome elf?

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Love is a gift

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

A/N: Thank you so much to: Siver, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black, Navaer Lalaith, Amrawo and Kataraxzukoshipper all the wonderful reviewers! I'm very glad you pointed out the mistake with my elvish Navaer Lalaith.  
Thank you again!

Vesper xxx

* * *

**One Elf**

Chapter 6: Love is a gift

That evening was the dance and Nenmîr had just an hour to get ready, she dashed into her chambers to find a maid in her room laying a dress on her bed. She stopped dead.

"You want me to wear that?" exclaimed Nenmîr, shocked.

"Of course, Lord Celeborn especially requested you not to get away with breeches this time" The maid told her firmly. Nenmîr grinned, trust Celeborn, well she had now one choice: To put on a tunic and breeches underneath and take off the dress after.

"Oh, and no tunic or breeches underneath," the maid added. She even waited for her to change behind a screen to be sure.

Nenmîr hated dresses and tugged at the tight fitting pale green material. It hovered above the floor and was light brown and light green with slits up each side to her thigh. She put on a pair of brown lace up sandals and the necklace she always wore. It was an heirloom from her mother, it was made from fine silver with an acorn made of Alaimani and Labrodorite there were also four tiny leaves were strung further up each side, made from beryl. She loved it so much, it was her last memory of her mother and it made her feel safe. Finally she undid her braids, leaving her hair slightly wavy. She snorted unhappily; she wasn't going to get away with breeches this time.

Legolas walked into the hall behind Aragorn, it was almost as great as his father's halls! The walls were made of trees, all bunched up in a line to make a wall, there was no roof, you could see all the stars and the moon, and both lit the massive hall along with bright lanterns hanging around on the branches of the trees.

His eyes slowly wandered round the hall drinking in the people and place when they found Nenmîr who was talking to Haldir at the far side of the hall. He wandered over slowly dodging through dancing couples, the music was beautiful and slow, an orchestra played at the front of the hall; he spotted Lord Celeborn and Galadriel and some other elves.

Aragorn was talking to some Lorien elves Legolas didn't know, all the hobbits were at the drinks table laughing and Boromir was wandering about trying to find someone to talk to. Gimli was at the drinks table 'testing' the elvish wine and punch; Legolas knew he would feel the effects much more than that weak water down alcohol they call ale.

Nenmîr smiled at Haldir as he walked away and turned to see Legolas, she grinned uncontrollably as he came over. She was so jealous of his trousers!

"Hello again, strange I should see you here!" he joked taking her hands in his.

"Extremely" she agreed, they both walked out onto the dance floor as a new song started.

They moved in time to the music, one hand on Legolas shoulder the other in his hand; it was of a medium-fast tempo.

Legolas felt his skin tingle as she slid her hand up his shoulder to his neck, Nenmîr's heart beat skipped as Legolas tightened his grip on her hip in response. Nenmîr moved closer so he could feel her body heat as they danced together.

After another song they left the floor hand in hand, "Come and meet the rest of the company" Legolas told her and took her to the said beings that were collected by the drinks stand. Nenmîr grabbed a glass of punch for herself then handed one to Legolas who took it gratefully.

The tightly knit group opened up to let Nenmîr and Legolas in, "Good evening Nenmîr" Sam greeted her.

"Hello" said Merry and Pippin eagerly. Frodo shook her hand and Gimli just nodded his head.

"Hello again" Aragorn said to her. She greeted them all back, giving Aragorn a shy but genuine smile.

"Pleased to meet you" Boromir said holding out his hand, Nenmîr stepped back as Boromir stepped forwards. Fear struck through her for a moment, by this time Boromir was getting abit scared at the elleth's reaction himself. Aragorn elbowed him gently to remind him.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot," Boromir said a little dejectedly.

"No! No, it me who should be sorry, and I am, I shouldn't have acted like that," apologised Nenmîr coming back to her senses, her eyes filled with guilt.

"It's alright." Accepted Boromir, it would take sometime for him to get to know and understand her, she was so closed.

They talked for some time about their journey so far, filling Nenmîr in until Aragorn excused himself to talk to Haldir. Merry and Pippin were next to leave to find somebody to dance with, then Gimli practically ran away mumbling an excuse after him.

A new song started and Pippin came back over, Merry was on the dance floor with another elf maiden. "Please could I have this dance?" asked Pippin properly.

"Of course." Nenmîr took the little hobbits hand and they stepped onto the floor, Pippin looked up at her and Nenmîr looked down at him, she couldn't help but grin. She'd only seen a seen a hobbit twice before and now she was dancing with one! She laid a hand on his low shoulder and held his other hand, with Pippin at waist height Nenmîr felt like a giant!

Legolas took a glass of punch and downed it then went to find someone to talk to.

After what seemed an age, but was only about six minutes, Nenmîr came over to Legolas who had finished catching up with Haldirs brother Rumil.

"Can we go somewhere alone?" asked Legolas, he felt he needed sometime with her without others.

"Come with me" Nenmîr told him and lead him out to a balcony, hidden behind a curtain; it was facing the moon which shone bright and clear with the twinkling stars. All elves love the moon and stars but even the beautiful sky couldn't distract them Legolas groaned and caught hold of her by the waist; the lust was too strong for him to last any longer, Nenmîr allowed Legolas to pull her up to him. Legolas kissed her strongly, begging for an entrance to her mouth, Nenmîr gave it willingly pushing her tongue into his mouth and moving her jaw in time with his.

His hands stayed on her back, holding her to him. Nenmîr's hands meanwhile held his head and drifted down to his hip and groin, she breathed heavily and pinned Legolas back against the rail. Legolas moaned and kissed her more as her hand pressed over his groin arousing him. He turned over and pinned her to the balcony as she broke for air, but once he'd started he wasn't going to stop; Legolas kissed her neck making his way up to her mouth and ran his tongue over her jaw line. Nenmîr groaned and pulled Legolas close so she could feel the bump against her own groin.

They met in a kiss again; even more passionate than the first one, Nenmîr felt her heart pounding, wanting more as she was forced to break away for breath. Legolas too was breathless and gently nuzzled the side of her head as he caught his breath; he moaned wanting to kiss again, Nenmîr nuzzled his cheek back as he traced the tip ear with his tongue.

Nenmîr moved and kissed him again, plunging her tongue down into his mouth, she felt him grip her bum tightly and respond with the same action. Legolas felt his skin tingle all over as he felt Nenmîr shaking a little with excitement.

Suddenly someone came through the curtain, the couple froze, they had spun round again so that Nenmîr's back was to the curtain, and her eyes searched Legolas whose sapphire orbs widened. She took a deep breath and looked behind her, she whipped back round again, shaking for real, "Legolas" she whispered.

It was Boromir, he didn't look happy, "If you're ready, you are requested in the hall Legolas." He snapped uncomfortably turning away and walking back. Legolas felt Nenmîr relax again, but he could still feel her heart pounding as they were pushed together, he gave her a reassuring smile.

"We should hurry up and get in there" said Nenmîr, smiling nervously back. They both entered the hall to find everyone waiting for them, both went bright red. Legolas jumped onto the stage leaving Nenmîr behind and settled himself in the remaining chair next to Aragorn. He went even redder when he realized what was happening. He still had an erection and parts of the crowd had noticed, he saw Nenmîr stuffing her fist in her mouth and shaking with laughter as it wasn't exactly small.

Lady Galadriel said a few words as did Lord Celeborn and some other important lords and ladies, it seemed to take forever and the giggling in the audience was becoming more and more obvious. Legolas looked to Aragorn whose face was red and he was shaking trying to keep in his laughter, Gimli was silently laughing into his beard and it can be assured the whole company was laughing at his expense.

Finally the last Lord sat down and Legolas jumped to his feet just as The Lady Galadriel returned to her feet also and beckoned for them to resume the festivities.

Legolas bounded down off the stage first and made his way over to Nenmîr.

"You should have seen your face!" laughed Nenmîr when Legolas found her, "It was dead obvious, you could have disguised it if you didn't look so shocked yourself!"

"Was it really? Great, I'm never coming back to Lorien after this!" jested Legolas taking hold of her by the waist and pulling her closer.

"People were asking me what in middle earth I had done to you!" Nenmîr giggled walking onto the dance floor, "One more dance?" She asked, it was getting very late and they had to be up early in the morning, Nenmîr also had something to see to as well.

Legolas allowed himself to be taken onto the floor and started dancing with her; he got a lot of funny looks off elves he didn't know.

Finally the song finished, "I really have to go, we need to be up early tomorrow morning" She told him. So they bade goodbye to the company, Boromir was nowhere to be seen and Gimli was dozing in the corner, but held up a hand to be polite.

"I'll walk you." Volunteered Legolas, taking hold of her hand.

"I can take care of myself" Nenmîr told him frowning.

"And I do not doubt for one moment you can't" Legolas reassured her.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if you think I'm going too fast, I want them to get together in Lorien; there will be more on Nenmîr's background later! 


	7. Chapter 7:Taking chances

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

A/N: sniff sniff Sivaroobini Lupin-Black- my only reviewer this time round thanks you! You got hamsters? I love hamsters; they're really cute till they bite :)thanks again !

Please review if you read! Sorry-short chapter,

Vesper

XxxxxX

* * *

**One elf**

Chapter 7: Taking a chance to find the pieces

Nenmîr laid back on her bed, it was about midnight and she'd just come back from her evening walk with her dog Beren, all she'd been unable to stop thinking about Legolas all the way there and all the way back. Beren jumped up beside her and laid himself across her stomach, panting.

"I think I love him." Nenmîr told Beren and looked at him; he responded by shifting so his paws rested on her neck. She stroked his big silver-grey head. "What am I going to do tomorrow?"

She had pondered the question of whether her and Legolas would be allowed when on their quest but had never asked, she scratched Beren behind the ear, the place he loved best.

"I'll miss you mellon nîn," Nenmîr whispered to her dog, Beren licked her face and whined, "I'm sure you'll be fine with Elwing" She kissed Beren's nose and Beren tried to lick hers too, he whined again and rested his head on her chest. That was her weakness; if anyone took Beren away from her she'd be lost.

A little later Nenmîr was stood on her balcony watching the moon and stars, everything was at peace in Lothlorien and in her heart, would this trip disturb that? Her mind wandered to that empty space she felt too, would the trip fill it? She tried not to think about it and looked up at the big round silver moon before her. Its stars glittered like diamonds around a big pearl, she sighed happily. Beren was inside, asleep on her bed already; she pulled the curtain over quietly and put on her boots, cloak and hood. Nenmîr jumped off her balcony-which wasn't far off the ground- and landed gracefully on her feet, her chamber was in the heart of the West wood. She ran through the trees, letting the warm wind pull her hood back, she finally reached her destination, a small stream.

Nenmîr stepped up to the edge of it and sat cross legged next to the water, she began singing softly in the elven tongue. She began gesturing over the water with her hands, it glittered and whirled around, she lifted up her hands and the water followed, creating a small fountain. She let go and the water stayed obediently in its place, "Daro" she told it ad it fell back onto the stream with a small splash. "Luin," she whispered and the water turned orange in colour, "Celeb," again it changed to silver and when she whispered "glor" it turned pale gold, she whispered "Sîr" and it turned back to a normal stream.

Nenmîr got to her feet and looked around; there was nobody there to hear the stream gurgle back, "The Tûr Nenmîr" (the master water jewel).

Nenmîr walked on the moonlight bathed ground back to her chambers and settled down. She lay next to Beren who rolled onto his stomach and snorted. She knew there was more to life than this safe freedom, and it was that part was missing from her heart. Maybe this quest would indeed be the missing piece.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking free

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Amrawo, Sivaroobini Lupin-Black and Shero! For all your comments!

A/N: Sorry I'm so slow updating!

* * *

**One Elf**

Chapter 8: Breaking free and letting go

The fellowship set off early that morning in the small boats the elves had provided them with; Aragorn, Frodo and Sam were in one, Boromir, Merry and Pippin in another and Gimli, Legolas and Nenmîr in the last.

Nenmîr watched Lothlorien disappear, this was it. She was so fond of the safety in the big well-light branches of Lorien, her safe chamber, the feeble patrols with Haldir and Beren. The last silver Mallorn tree ducked out of sight and she knew she was gone. Lucky time never stops, she thought, this is one of those life-changing moments.

They swiftly but quietly made their way down the river, only Legolas and Nenmîr spoke.

Finally Aragorn signaled for the team to pull ashore and set up camp, rapids lay ahead. Nenmîr and Legolas drew the boat to shore and Gimli jumped out and pulled the boat out of the water, the two elves left the boat as well. Next Boromir and two hobbits climbed ashore, but Aragorn was finding it difficult, having being the leader, he'd hit the start of the rapids. They watched on the shore for a bit, uncomfortably, while their friend tried to take control of the boat, they began to shout encouragement which was no help at all.

Nenmîr watched, she could see Aragorn floating away any second now, she'd tried to take control of the water but there was another, evil force their pushing her mind away- the only other way was to get in.

As the rest shouted desperately at the slowly retreating boat she took off her boots and rolled up her breeches, only when she strode into the water did they notice.

Everyone stared and went quiet, she stopped when she was shin deep in the water and laid her hands across its surface and began whispering in elvish. The evil force attacked her mind. She blocked it and pushed Saruman's force back, it retaliated aggressively she felt herself wriggle, it was a tough battle .Before long she had control and felt her feet in the water on top of smooth pebbles once more, opening her eyes she spoke harshly to the water in her own tongue, the rapids stopped and the water was calm and still.

Within minutes a distressed Sam, a worried Frodo and a panicked Aragorn were just about on solid ground. She waded out of the water to shore, where everyone was wide eyed and quiet, even Legolas and Aragorn who had seen elven magic before were looking rather surprised she frowned, what had happened?

Legolas whispered, "Do you know what happened?" he asked her but before she could answer Pippin cut in.

"When you were stood out in the river you were singing…Things and the water rushed up around you and there was Saruman's voice and his face appeared in the water! And you aren't even wet!" Pippin was shut up by Merry giving him a hard dig in the ribs.

"Oh. Sorry if I alarmed you" She wasn't very surprised; it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

They made camp at the waters edge with a sparse forest around them giving them a little shelter, Nenmîr and Gimli were sent for firewood while the rest set up camp. Nenmîr walked through the forest gently humming to herself, she bent and picked up another piece of wood, her ears suddenly picked up raised voices. If her hearing was right-which it probably is- it was Legolas and Gimli. She smiled, such unlikely friends. With in a couple of minutes she was making her way back with an unsatisfactory and small amount of wood in her arms.

"Let's get a fire going then." Gimli was saying as she arrived.

"Not with your bloody wood! Its soaking wet!" Legolas growled.

"I'll wager that you couldn't find any dry wood, even if you tried!" threw back Gimli.

"How about we use this nice dry wood." Nenmîr asked them, gesturing to her very small but reasonably dry pile. Gimli growled something very harsh and insulting about elves and Nenmîr restrained herself from giving him a good hard kick up the arse as he bent down to set the logs alight.

Gimli had the wood lit in seconds and continued grumbling away, Nenmîr was beginning to find the dwarf's ways annoying, that was another she'd have to get used to within the fellowship.

Some time later Nenmîr and Legolas were sat in their bedrolls, Boromir was on watch, and the two elves were getting to know each other a little more, they had been chatting for hours, though mainly about Legolas.

"So where did you come from? I've heard Mirkwood but your ears and hair tells me differently" He started.

"Well" A closed expression came over her face at those words.

"Nenmîr, tell me please?" Legolas probed gently.

She sighed and lay on her back. She peered at the sky, Varda's stars twinkled like jewels and the moon shone in a clear crescent against the black blanket of sky stretched out before her. Where to begin?

"My mother was from Fangorn, My father a counsellor from Mirkwood, one of your fathers finest I think. She moved to Fangorn and they had two he-elves, my elder brothers, and then me. My mother died one or two years after I was born, she died trying to protect me against orcs teamed with wargs. They took her but luckily a patrol came in time to save me. My, my father blamed me, he was aggressive and he…" she trailed off and let the tears finish flowing. Legolas waited patiently till she was ready to start again. "Yes he beat me and bullied me till I was fully grown. My brothers didn't know. Finally I stopped submitting I'd been in warrior training for a long time I battered him right back. He didn't like it. We battled for some time until I decided I'd had enough. I called Suldal and packed my things. As I was about to leave he started cursing me and banishing me I fired a warning shot past his ear, he didn't stop. I shot him with two arrows through the leg and flew to Lothlorien; I was welcomed by Haldir my best friend."

"Wow. Well then" Legolas didn't have anything to say.

"The scars have healed it doesn't bother much anymore I just don't talk about it often" she sniffed and added. "I'm very glad I told you"

"Me too, what did you do after that then?" Legolas asked curious for more of her life story.

"I travelled all over Middle earth whispering, training, backing and treating horses, there wasn't one place I didn't go, to some extent of course. Suldal and I were home as long as we were together; I loved my new start and job. I made friends and got a good little reputation, I became known as the horse whisperer and so under that name I was able to pass freely through Mirkwood and work with a horse there too, I often stayed in Lothlorien when I needed a break from travelling; I patrolled with Haldir and the others and became friends with Galadriel and Celeborn. Haldir was my best friend he helped me through the hard times and was there for me when I needed him most." The two elves smiled. Nenmîr's smile suddenly ceased she bit her lip.

"Nenmîr?" Legolas asked sitting up straight so he could see the elleth's expression.

"That's when it ended; two years ago I came across a large gang of men. They were drunk, I'm not sure where they'd come from." She turned over onto her side so she didn't have to look at Legolas.

"You don't need to tell me if you're not ready" Legolas told her gently.

"No, you need to know," she insisted before continuing in a chocked voice. "They captured me I told Suldal to flee he did so reluctantly they threw me around and messed about with me abit while they made up their minds. They planned to rape me. The first man who tried it on I beat up, they were hesitant after that, I took on one after the other but they didn't stop coming. I was tired and the rope they'd tied round me wrists was starting to cut my flesh. I kept fighting but there was too many. I was so tired and hurt, as I was about to give in a pack of wolves came to my rescue. Spellwing had alerted them, we were friends with the wildlife all over. They freed me and Suldal took me to Lothlorien to heal. That's how I got my dog, Beren, he followed me all the way I'll tell you about him some other time. But I still bear the scars of that night they may not be physical but the still hurt."

"They didn't rape you though?" asked Legolas anxiously.

"No, luckily," Nenmîr whispered before wiping her eyes and nose on her tunic sleeve.

"You're a fighter, it's plain to see and by the time we've conquered the ring of power you'll have no such fear of man." Legolas soothed her.

"What makes you so sure we'll live to see the day?" She smiled sadly.

"Hope" Legolas simply replied, "and I don't know anyone better than Aragorn to help you, I've known him since he was a boy and because of his elvish upbringing in Rivendell he has elvish patience and kindness."

"I'll try" Nenmîr assured him. And seemingly happy with her answer Legolas turned over to rest, Nenmîr stayed awake. She rubbed her fingers in the bare earth next to her, it was slightly damp, she pressed her finger tips down hard and brought them back up moist. She wiped her hands on her bed roll then reached about her again and picked a stalk of grass; she brought it back up to her face and squinted to see it in the dancing firelight. Nenmîr twirled it around between her fingers; this was how she felt at the moment. In the fight against Sauron for the ring, what was she in all this? How could she make a difference? She couldn't, just one elf. She carefully placed the strand of grass next to her bedroll- probably to be trampled tomorrow anyway- was that the way she'd go? Would she be 'one of those who fell in the Great War' or would she live to tell her tale? Only time would tell, time. That was a scary concept to Nenmîr, she was always scared there would never be enough of it, or too much, it was a slippery thing that you couldn't get hold of even if you sat there and watched it. She sighed and listened to the campfire crackling as she faded into a gentle reverie.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: What are you?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

A/N: Thank you _so_ much for the reviews to: Shero, Amrawo & BellaRu. I have a grand total of 24 reviews! 24 whole reviews! Yay!

Can I just say if you don't like it do not read it please it's as simple as that-It's obviously not mean to offend anyone.

* * *

**One Elf**

Chapter 9: What are you?

Boromir had heard all that the elves had said, well most of it, some was patchy but he now had an insight into Legolas and Nenmîr's life.

He'd known half of what Legolas said and it had been interesting to find out the rest, it explained a few things, some of his habits and traits.

But Nenmîr's was a new story. No wonder she didn't like men, who would have been so foolish, so out their minds, so cruel to even try that? Her father didn't sound like the nicest elf either. Yes, well he thought to himself everyone has a little hitch in their past, no matter how big or small. After he'd accidentally eavesdropped (he didn't feel bad in the slightest) he'd decided to make even more of an effort to understand her and bond with her, it didn't help that she hadn't set out from Rivendell. From what of her company he'd experienced she seemed like the sort of person he'd get along with, the only problem was she was reluctant to socialize with him in particular. He had to admit- that did irritate him a little. But all in all Boromir was a good man; everyone always told him so, give everyone a chance he always said.

Boromir looked up eastwards, there was a very slight hint of the suns glow, time for the elf- maid to rise and get on watch. He heaved himself to his feet and stretched out his stiff body and walked over to the sleeping elf. He peered over her; people always look so peaceful when they sleep he thought as he studied her face for a moment. Her eyes were glazed over in the elven sleep (it fascinated Boromir) she was relaxed and breathing silently and slowly.

He whispered her name softly, once, twice, why wasn't she waking up? He gently laid his hand on her shoulder, not wanting to alarm her. She jerked awake.

Nenmîr woke suddenly Boromir was stood over her, immediately she panicked, what did he want? What was he going to do? She backed up as much as her bedroll would let her and felt her back hit a tree-darn that tree. He must have seen the fear in her eyes as he softly told her it was her watch and smiled warmly. She felt herself relax slightly. It was fine, everything was under control. Boromir was a decent man, who hopefully wouldn't even think of doing anything to her-ever. She watched him walk over and set up his bedroll, as she put her tunic back on over her undershirt, maybe men could be trusted-if they were all as caring as Boromir.

She settled herself by the campfire; she felt its warmth, creeping on her skin like a spider. She shivered. She felt naturally repelled by fire, and didn't feel the need to go near it. Fire and water were enemies, one doused the other. Nenmîr shifted uncomfortably next to the crackling mass of sticks, another thing about fire- it ate anything and everything. She shot a glance at it, behaving stupidly as though it were a person sat there scrutinizing her, she shifted away from it. "Saew (poison)" she murmured to herself.

She waited a few minutes more by the campfire, everyone was asleep, and she peered around her. The moonlight danced off the sleeping river and the woods were shadowed yet welcoming in a way that only an elf would find, she could hear and feel the stillness of the river, the evil was gone now from the water beside her.

Finally deciding all was safe she stole her way quietly into the forest.

Once in there she breathed in deeply before setting off at a run. Suddenly through a small burst of light she transformed into a finely built dapple grey horse. She galloped on, her grey mane and tail flowing behind her. She felt the wind whip her face as her hooves thundered on the dry bare ground.

The feeling of going so fast and having so much freedom was not strange to Nenmîr, but she loved it. She tossed her head and arched her neck, stepping out further with every stride. Her muscles rippled under her silvery dappled grey coat. The one, two, three beat of her hooves on the earth thudded into her head like a set of drums. Deciding not to go any further away from the company the slowed to a trot then a walk then pivoted round. A little further along Nenmîr walked into the shallows and felt the water curl around her hooves and fetlocks and it grabbed at her small feathers as she lowered her head. Her long raggy mane flopped forwards and her wild forelock tumbled into her eyes, her grey ears pricked forwards out of the sea of mane and forelock swinging in every direction, staying alert to make sure there was no danger to the fellowship. She lowered her white and pink muzzle to the clear water and drank.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews, please do keep them coming! 


	10. Chapter 10:A promise kept for a n'ataya

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

Thanks to Amrawo and (). () I have answered your review at the bottom of the page.This next chapter (and the previous)is far fetched and this transformation wouldn't happen in Middle earth but I love horses and the ideaand I couldn't help myself! Isincerely apologize to J.R.R Tolkien.

Sorry i took so long updating i was busy then it wouldnt let me submit my document, i hate technology.

* * *

One Elf

Chapter 10: A promise kept for a N'ataya

Legolas was awoken by the sound of hoof beats again; Aragorn was sat up beside him too. They looked over at the fire, Nenmîr wasn't there, and neither of them gave this much thought but grabbed their weapons and Aragorn a coil of rope from Lorien. Aragorn tracked the hoof prints quickly and Legolas followed them with his sharp ears, finally they came to the river.

It was the horse Legolas had seen in Lorien! The dapple grey stood before them in the shallows, the moonlight bounced off her solid body which shone silver-grey with darker rings on it. She stood in the shallows up to her knees. Both men were in awe, having spent a lot of time around horses neither of them had seen one as beautiful as this- even the green eyes! Aragorn whispered for a bit about a plan with Legolas, they had to have this horse. Only they didn't know that they already had her.

Nenmîr looked up, her ears pricked she tensed. Legolas came slowly out of the trees. She froze. This was _not_ supposed to happen. ATOLL! He came over to her very slowly, clicking his tongue in a non-threatening pose. She would have given him full marks for the approach if she'd been a real horse, but what to do? Walk over to him or flee? She decided to walk over to him that way while he was by himself she could tell him the truth. She walked over to meet him her head hung low, ears pricked and muscles tensed, ready to flee at any moment. Legolas sensed this and said soothing things to her in elvish, they were centimeters away, Nenmîr's heart pounded.

Her velvety muzzle came to rest in his hand for one moment before there was a cry from behind her and a rope was thrown around her neck. She panicked and turned round. Aragorn!

She reared up splashing water all over, Legolas ran round to help Aragorn. Nenmîr landed with another splash, go with them or resist? She chose the latter, probably to end with a more ill fortune, but she wasn't good at thinking on the spot. She snorted and put her ears back, not wanting to have to do them any harm really she yanked her head up and stamped her hooves. Both man and elf knew they wouldn't be able to hold her. She pulled backwards dragging both with her until Aragorn dug his heels in the ground. She pulled harder and soon both were on the floor of the shallows.

"Time for plan two!" shouted Aragorn to Legolas who quickly got up and sprang onto Nenmîr's back. She bucked, high and hard, but he was an experienced rider and hung onto her mane for dear life.

Aragorn was forced to let go as the strength of the mare was too much for one man. Nenmîr darted off into the forest at a wild gallop; slowing to a trot she did a small cat leap. He was still there. She thundered on narrowly missing trees, after a few desperate minutes they came to a clearing, she stopped sharp and threw her head up. Not expecting this Legolas received a whack on the head. Then he was promptly thrown to the ground by a massive cat leap, Nenmîr made to take off when someone caught hold of the rope, she turned sweating. It was Aragorn.

Nenmîr was tiring now she panted and sweated, exhorting every last bit of energy into rearing and leaping, tugging Aragorn around until Legolas joined him.

She stopped, her legs shook, her neck hurt where the rope was and sweat trickled down her withers. She panted quick short breaths, the two started to approach her, Aragorn put forward his hand, and using her last resource Nenmîr went for him, to bite him. The rope tightened round her neck, Legolas laid a cool hand on her heated shoulder.

He felt the sweat and heat steaming off her, there was something wrong. He looked at the green eyes, he'd never seen a horse with eyes like that, ever- and he'd seen a lot of horses.

"Aragorn, I think there is more than meets the eyes to her" he said gently as Aragorn reproached her, laying his hand on her muzzle.

"What do you mean" he asked as Nenmîr tried to bite him and turned around and successfully bit Legolas on the bum.

"Ow! Let the rope go" he ordered backing up.

"You're mad." Protested Aragorn but took the rope from round her neck.

Better now than never Nenmîr thought to herself as he removed the rope and backed away. She transformed in front of them after taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Once she was human she felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead and her tunic stick to her sweaty body- great.

Aragorn gasped and Legolas blinked.

"Nenmîr!" he exclaimed after a while, "Y-you're an N'ataya?"(Closest translation for change)

She nodded slowly.

Aragorn was in shock. "I'm so so sorry!" he managed, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You know the threat, its better if nobody knows" Nenmîr said sadly her head tilting downwards slightly, "you mustn't say anything."

"I won't, neither of us will." Legolas agreed.

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"You have our word," insisted Aragorn. Both felt strangely excited to be in the company of one of the last eight N'ataya in Middle earth.

The next day they carried on with their journey down the river, both keeping true to their words. Most of all Aragorn didn't utter a word about it either. Nenmîr hadn't been happy to trust him with her secret, but Legolas had insisted that Aragorn was loyal; and so it had turned out. Between afternoon and early evening they stopped and drew ashore for the night after passing the Argonath. Gimli was sent for firewood and Boromir and Aragorn unpacked the boats, Legolas checked the area to make sure it was safe and Nenmîr and the hobbits sat down.

A strong feeling of unease crept over her like a tiger stalking gazelle, it got worse by the minute. She peered over her shoulder as she sat down and fidgeted while watching the rest settle down for the evening.

* * *

1. Yes, you're right.  
2. Who was decisive about what answer?  
3. Eh? (Confused)  
4. I thought I might put in a just a little bit more about her before you met the character.  
5. Galadriel wanted to try and help her overcome her fear and actually do something to help  
6. Galadriel talked to Aragorn because he's the leader of the group now that Gandalf has gone  
7. Galadriel didn't give them a load of warriors because it would be so obvious to Sauron/Saruman seeing a load of elven guards grouped around the ring.  
8. Eh? (Confused again) 

Thank you very much for taking the time to think about these things and type them out for me!


	11. Chapter 11: Out of the darkness

Amrawo: They were trying to catch her because a horse would be really useful for carrying equipment and people : ), thanks for the encouragement and sorry because I'm so slow at updating.

bunnychica9: Thanks I'll check out some of your favorites, I think you put a link to website in there but I didn't get it and apologies! I didn't realize Firefoot was Eomer's horse!

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black: Thanks for your review; I hope you aren't disappointed with the stalker!

Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate them and please bear with me I'm slow updating!

Vesper

Please see other chapters for disclaimer I can't bothered copying it :)

* * *

**One Elf**

Chapter 11: Out of the darkness with foul language

Nenmîr volunteered for first watch to try and settle herself again, she was tense and felt she was being watched. She sat by the crackling fire her eyes adjusting to the darkness when she felt the sleeping water awaken with a splash. She was immediately on alert, she peered into the darkness trying to see what had disturbed the surface, straining her ears for any sound.

Something was there.

Was this the presence that she'd felt? The thing that had made her feels so uneasy?

She stood up and drew an arrow, she could make out a strange human-like figure on all fours blundering about, hissing under its heavy breath. That was what had been stalking them.

It was useless trying to shoot a killing shot in the dark; she couldn't wait for her eyes to adjust to the dark velvet covering of night so Nenmîr threw her arrow back into its quiver and strapped her bow to her back, then drew a silver dagger. Stepping into the shadow of the trees Nenmîr bent down onto all fours like the creature before her, she crept up towards it, a silent hunter hidden beneath the trees. She felt apprehension grasp her and her courage slip as she studied what had crept up on them, how would she kill _that_? She'd heard tales of its maliciousness, cunning and slyness- doubt clouded over- it would probably out fox her and runaway with what it had come for- The One Ring.

It was the strangest creature she'd ever seen, ugly and weird she'd heard of it before but never seen it. She was in three minds curiosity being the smallest; fear the being the biggest and hatred somewhere in between. There was only one way, to kill it- especially with the bad aura it was giving her.

She transferred her dagger to her mouth to free up her hands, the creature was nearly level with her, and she could see two big shining eyes and massive flat feet that pattered softly as it walked. To think it had once been hobbit, she shook her head- that was an insult to the four wonderful hobbit companions she was traveling with at the moment. Nenmîr had heard how sly and slippery Gollum was. Much more cunning and barbaric than herself, she prepared herself for the worst and took a deep breath ready to plunge in at the deep end.

As he drew level with her she made her move.

She hesitantly pounced on it. Too hesitantly. She tried to stab him, and he fought back hard. Gollum hissed and screamed at her. She was spooked and ready to run away while ahead until it began attacking her back. She punched his face, feeling her hand connect with his jaw. Kicking his ribs she got to her feet knife in hand. She staggered, trying to back off. He kept coming. She should have called for help, but in situations like this she was useless, she couldn't make on the spot decisions and often backed her self into a corner like this. Gollum flew at her and bit her hand, with his sharp and treacherous teeth. She yelled in pain. He clung on not willing to let the snack of elvish flesh get away, she shook her hand trying to free herself but he sank his teeth deeper it felt like he was all the way down to the bone the pain that was searing through her hand though it was very unlikely. She let out another yell of pain and desperation.

Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir were up and running towards her Gollum saw them and took flight back to the water. Nenmîr chased him, her hand dripping with warm thick blood, strong arms held her back as she was about to plunge in after the fell creature, she stopped struggling and instead cursed and swore at Gollum's retreating back. The three men looked at her, she'd sworn before but they hadn't thought she'd use words like this.

A little later once she'd explained what had happened and her hand was bandaged Gimli and Boromir were set out to check the surrounding area. It left Legolas, Aragorn and Nenmîr up by the fire.

"Well I've never heard such foul words come from such a fair mouth" teased Legolas.

"The little bastard deserved it, he spooked me, and I really don't like him. Too sly and slippery." She admitted to her fear examining her bloodstained bandage.

"I'm very glad you would try and protect us like that but I have to ask why you didn't call us." Aragorn inquired.

"I'm terrible at making decisions especially fast ones I go blank and just defend myself. That thing scares me I've never seen anything like him before" She said quietly with her head down and was relieved when the ranger nodded.

The man and dwarf returned with news of no danger and confirming Gollum's flight, another watch was set and the camp aside from Nenmîr slept soundly once again.

Morning dawned bright and early and the camp roused themselves and the hobbits were filled in on the night's action.

Break-fast was being made by Sam, Nenmîr never ate on a morning, and she wasn't a morning elf. If someone made her get up early or before she was ready to awake it left her in a foul mood and ready to bite anyone's head off who brushed her the wrong way- not a nice trait.

As Sam gave everyone else their food Nenmîr refused- as politely as she could. She hadn't got a lot of sleep as Gollum had left her feeling paranoid. Sam turned back and helped himself to some breakfast.

Merry, Pippin and Frodo were talking and Sam joined their conversation, Legolas was sat between Nenmîr and Gimli holding a discussion with the dwarf as he knew the elleth wasn't at all sociable on a morning. Aragorn and Boromir seemed content with eating. They seemed quite hungry. Nenmîr put her cloak round her and pulled her hood over her head and eyes. They couldn't see her but she could see them.

She heard someone snort at her action, it came from the left of her, not close enough to be Legolas and not far away enough to be Boromir. Gimli. She stayed her tongue for the moment to see if he would back up his action and say something.

"Why is she so moody and unsociable on a morning?" Asked Gimli with a mean edge to his voice and jutted his head in Nenmîr's direction. Oh yes, that was enough to set her off.

"Do you have a problem with that?" She hissed from under her hood, her body tensed ready for an argument.

"Oh your talking is you? Well just the fact you have a frown on your face since Pippin got you up, you've barely said a word to anyone and when you did it was as though Merry had personally insulted you!" Said Gimli angrily, he hated it when people were like that and it particularly didn't help in this situation.

"Don't start having a go at me! Just because for an hour a day I'm not particularly sociable, you should look at yourself sometime!" growled Nenmîr; she angrily threw back her hood so she could maintain eye contact with him.

"I'll have a go at you if I want to and with good reason; you're so up your own arse! And what's wrong with me then?" Gimli shouted as Nenmîr talked over his last question saying sarcastically: "Oh look at me- Gimli son of Gloin I'm so perfect!"

"Don't you dare insult me or my family elf!" shouted Gimli when she finished.

"I'll insult who ever I want Pe-channas(idiot)!" Nenmîr shouted back spilling over to elvish in her irritation.

The rest of the company had watched with amusement until Nenmîr and Gimli rose from their seats.

"I think you should say that in a language everyone can understand!" Gimli hissed at her as she stepped towards him.

"Look, calm down you two, I think that's enough" Aragorn said softly with a smile on his face, he might as well not have spoken as the two carried on.

"Yes? Well you're an insolent idiot!" Nenmîr said quietly but with enough of an edge to her voice to make it sound like she meant it.

"Hey! People lets just calm down and stop fighting!" Boromir said loudly and got their attention. They were now face to face, or face to shoulder would be more appropriate.

"I'm not going to let her get away with calling me an insolent idiot when she's just an arrogant little she-elf!" spat Gimli more at Nenmîr than at Boromir who held up his hands and finished his break-fast.

"Say that to my face short arse!" challenged Nenmîr moving even closer to him.

"Whoa, enough! Enough!" shouted Aragorn at the same time as Gimli called Nenmîr an 'arrogant little she-elf' again with enough wrath to send a warg home with its tail between its legs.

"Cocky shit" Nenmîr said with force and barged into the stocky little dwarf, before she could do any further damage Legolas held her back and threw her back into her seat and also pushed Gimli down. Legolas sat down with no word but seemingly satisfied.

"That really isn't appropriate behavior for two beings such as your selves, we really don't need you two arguing on top of everything else!" scolded Aragorn, Gimli looked to the side and Nenmîr pulled her hood over her head and eyes again to avoid Aragorn's eyes - men still hadn't stopped being scary to her. Aragorn realized this and ended in a slightly softer tone. "Just cool down and leave each other alone for a bit alright?"

Pippin sighed, "Well done Aragorn that was good entertainment! I was really looking forward to seeing who won." The hobbit said with good heart making everyone laugh. This spurred a discussion between Boromir and Pippin of who would have won though only in jest.

Gimli snorted, "Legolas is the only decent elf." Legolas smiled at the compliment the dwarf had a good heart really and Legolas knew he'd make a good and faithful friend he could trust; he felt Nenmîr shift and looked round to see her back turned. She was looking about her from under her hood had she felt it too? Is that what made her argue so with the dwarf? The feeling of something dangerous lurking nearby, he'd told Aragorn once but he dismissed it not wanting to rush everyone, which left Legolas skittery himself. Nenmîr seemed satisfied for now and sat with her legs propped up against a stone and her back against the tree they shared.

Nenmîr let herself cool down, arrogant dwarf, who was he to call her up her own arse? She wasn't was she? No she knew she wasn't, as Aragorn had said- leave it alone and relax.

But then again, how could she while she was sitting in a shadow of doubt it was safe here? She knew Legolas could feel it, she'd watched his ever so slightly cautious movements, him peering round, the knowing look he shared with Aragorn and herself.

What was it that was making them feel this way? She sighed, now she was in a good mind she realized arguing with the insolent dwarf was no way to go about- even if there was a danger.

Indeed, she found herself hating that dwarf 90 of the time and liking him the other 10.

She settled for now after having another check around her to make sure, having her hood up made her feel secure and that extra bit safer.

Yet how safe could you be when you were traveling with The One Ring?

* * *

A/N: I know it's not likely that anyone in that time period would have used the term short arse but I liked it and it seemed to go well :) 


	12. Chapter 12: Everything changes

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

Amrawo: Thank you for all your reviews! My birthday was in February, I take it a grade is like a year? Thanks for your encouragement:)

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black: He he, sorry, thanks for your review!

Little chapter :) will update sooner next time,

Vesper

* * *

**One elf**

Chapter 12: Everything changes

"Look. I'm not lying Nenmîr feels it too, it's not safe here Aragorn, we must move- quickly!" Legolas whispered to the ranger. "Do you not feel it?"

"I am starting to now, though not as acutely as you, I'll get the camp together" Aragorn gave in to the distressed elf. "Where's Boromir?"

"He went to get wood, I think." Gimli helped.

"And Frodo?" Legolas asked looking around; everyone shrugged bewildered as to his whereabouts.

Aragorn's mind buzzed working over time then suddenly he clicked, he knew where they were, everyone looked at him. "Quickly pack everything up then I need everyone to pair off and look for Frodo and Boromir!" He shouted his companions who immediately obeyed.

After helping clear up any evidence of their camp Legolas and Nenmîr set off into the woods.

"Aragorn thinks Boromir would attack Frodo?" whispered Nenmîr.

"Yes" replied Legolas not paying her much attention, he had to find Boromir and Frodo before it was too late.

Suddenly a cry echoed through the forest, the two elf's heads shot up. It was Aragorn, the two pelted in the direction of his voice.

The air between them thick with panic and urgency Legolas lead the way at a sprint with Nenmîr close behind. Soon the sound of orcs reached their ears.

They burst onto the scene at the same time as Gimli, Boromir and the hobbits were no where to be seen. A large gang of orcs, no huge gang of orcs approached them.

Nenmîr let loose her first arrow an orc fell before her feet. She loosed one after the other but they kept coming, they were going to be overrun. Black blurs ran past her as she replaced her bow for twin swords. The foul beasts kept coming. Too many of them were getting past her Legolas Aragorn and Gimli- they couldn't stop them.

Then a thought struck her, Boromir was on his own, no matter how much she feared him she had t help him they had to work together. The elf-warrior backed up as Legolas shot an orc just as it was about to stab Aragorn, Gimli was making a considerable dent in the number but there were too many and they were running past the four of them into the woods to presumably find Boromir who was alone.

Nenmîr felt urgency stab her brain; she needed to find him- now! She turned and ran for all she was worth pushing orcs out her way; she raced faster than her legs could carry her, down the smooth slope. The loose debris and fallen leaves allowed her to slip down with them; she threw her arms out for balance.

Suddenly a horn pierced through the air, she skidded to a halt with difficulty, nearly falling flat on her face.

That didn't sound like an orc horn and she'd heard enough orc horns in her time to decipher the difference. It was Boromir he was alright! She carried on racing in the direction of sound, she'd seen Boromir carrying that horn, it was special she could tell by the way he looked at the item with pride obvious in his eyes.

Finally she found the man, he was valiantly fighting off the orcs, but relief clearly showed on his face to see the elleth, and Merry and Pippin were stood behind him looking apprehensive to fight but Frodo and Sam were nowhere to be seen, she shoved that worry to the back of her mind and concentrated on the problem before her.

Nenmîr got slaying, the black creatures kept pouring in, they were flailing, the two had started fairly close back to back but Nenmîr had been forced away and was now over the other side of the small clearing trying with all her might to kill off the enemy.

But for how long would the two of them be able to defend themselves and Merry and Pippin (who the orcs seemed to be keen to get to) against the endless horde? And where was Frodo and Sam?

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Sooner or later

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the LOTR characters, places etc. I'm just playing with them, if i did own them I'd be filthy rich. This is my second fanfic so I'm still learning!

Amrawo: Thank you for your consistent reviews I really appreciate them!

JumpingRaspberries (): Wow! Thank you, I'm really glad you like it! You have read all 12 (13 including this one) chapters? There are some really good fics out there, but beware-you get hooked :). Hope you like the next chapter, is quite short though.

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black: I really struggled on the decision of whether of not to kill Boromir! Ahhhhhh, I don't know…he could still live, maybe. The ratio of orcs against them two if still very uneven though. Help!

What do you think- Boromir die now or later? I'm leaning towards killing him now though, I don't like him… scratches head and stares into space

Thank you for your reviews sorry this chapter is so small!

Vesper

* * *

**One elf**

Chapter 13 Sooner or later: 

Nenmîr got slaying, the black creatures kept pouring in, they were flailing, the two had started fairly close back to back but Nenmîr had been forced away and was now over the other side of the small clearing trying with all her might to kill off the enemy.

She used her twin swords to snip off orcs heads in a scissor-like action, but soon there was too many of them to keep up the smooth action, she hacked at every single orc that came too close- behind in front, to the side. Plunging the long silver blades into the fell creature's chests then retrieving them and carrying on in that manner. This method was effective but she soon started running out of energy, there were only two of them fending off the orcs that didn't seem to stop coming.

They flooded around her, there was too many for two of them. There was too many! Frightening thoughts struck through her head. Was she going to die? Would the orcs take her? What would they do?

Her thoughts made her pay and she felt a sharp orc blade slice through the skin on the left side of her face. A white hot gash opened up from her temple to her chin warm blood oozed out and dropped off her chin and slid down her throat. She paused for a moment in shock, but not long enough to let the orc get away with more damage, she moved round defending herself and attacking the non-stop flow of enemies with a new energy called 'hate'.

It was too much, she was loosing blood, a small puddle lay on the floor and she was beginning to feel dizzy, she staggered plunging her sword into another chest, she pulled it back out and the world whirled before her eyes as she turned, she dropped one of her swords and dueled with an oncoming orc. She was weak, it wasn't working.

She felt heaviness in her arms and legs, her body begged for mercy- to rest- but she couldn't let her guard down. How much longer would she have to do this? She stole a glance at Boromir he was breathing heavily but didn't look as knackered as her. How much longer could she do this for?

The next minute she felt a violent blow to the back of her head, it sent her flying forwards, and she staggered but managed to stay on her feet. This couldn't be happening! She glanced around wildly searching for Boromir again; she could just make out his figure.

He was still standing and from what she could make out he was looking at her, only just managing to defend himself. He was calling her name, telling her to hold on. She turned peering about frantically; a blurred black figure was stood some distance away, taller than the other orcs. An Uruk hai, he held a bow in his hand, it was pointing in Boromir's direction, and everything seemed to give way in her mind

That was where Frodo had gone, he'd been chased by the orcs who'd probably got Sam as he courageously tried to protect his friend, Frodo had run on and finally they'd got what they'd came for.

The Uruk drew back the arrow.

The black mass around her thinned, the orcs were leaving, she fell onto her back but barely felt the earth beneath her. Blackness curled round her vision, was it orcs? No, the blackness curled around her brain too, snaring her vision and stealing her senses. Had the Uruk hai loosed the arrow?

But before she could see her body gave in and passed out, all her hope dead.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Truth is learned

Please see other chapters for disclaimer

Amrawo: He he I love gore:p thanks for your review!

* * *

**One Elf**

Chapter 14: Truth is learned

She came back to herself a few hours later; the first thing Nenmîr noticed was a dull aching pain in her left ankle, she didn't open her eyes but tuned in to what was going on around her. She could hear a fire crackling, the dwarf's sleepy breathing, Legolas' and Aragorn's voices, a faint burning smell reached her nostrils, and she noticed she was propped up against a tree with a blanket draped round her shoulders. Her mouth felt a little dry and she could feel her hair dangling round her face, it tickled her cheek. Please don't make me scratch it she thought.

It was itchy.

She'd have to open her eyes and scratch it now.

Well at least she wasn't dead.

She slowly opened her eyes and focused on the man and elf sat beside a very small fire, then the figure of a dwarf sleeping nearby.

She reached up and scratched her cheek. There she'd been disturbed! She hoped the piece of hair was happy now!

There was no fourth silhouette.

Boromir wasn't there.

Did this mean he was dead? No she told herself, he went with the hobbits to protect them, then where did they go?

The logical solution was he was dead, but she could, shouldntbelieve it until she was told. She mustn't be negative.

She shifted into a more comfortable position which made Legolas turn round. A smile immediately appeared on his face.

"Gen suilon, Lû ann bant (I greet you, a long time has gone)" Legolas whispered and crawled over to her as Aragorn turned round and smiled.

"Manen lû ann (how long)?" she asked, it was good to see her loved one's face.

"About four hours" Aragorn said and walked over and knelt down beside Legolas.

"What happened to me?" Nenmîr asked looking down at her left leg and moved her hand to feel a bandage round her other cheek.

"You've twisted your ankle and had a pretty deep gash down the side of your face; you were loosing a lot of blood through it." Aragorn told her, he looked at the bandage on her head; it looked like it might have stopped bleeding now thanks to Kingsfoil and fast elven healing, "can I just take your bandage off Nenmîr?"

Nenmîr nodded her head, how polite and thoughtful of him to request before diving in. Then realization hit her.

"Boromir, Mas bant (where did he go)?" Her mind was distracted from Aragorn's hands gently teasing the bandage away and examining her wound. She ignored the stinging pain of air hitting her head and concentrated on the shadow that passed across Legolas' face. No. Not Boromir. Not now. She felt hot tears collecting behind her eyes and threatening to brim up in her eyes.

If she could have just stayed awake that extra second, just to shout a warning to him, she felt so weak.

Legolas nodded and allowed his eyes to drop to the floor; Aragorn turned his back head bowed as he put the bandage near the fire.

Legolas moved forwards and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Your alive, that's my priority, I'm so glad you weren't killed." Nenmîr buried her face in his shoulder and slowly wrapped her arms round his waist and held him close, both shared each others comfort. Finally Legolas forced himself to pull back, she had shed a few tears and as he looked deep in her eyes tear filled green jewels looked back at him. He lovingly pressed a kiss to her forehead and one side of the elleth's lips tugged into a sad smile.

"What did you do with his body?" Nenmîr whispered, she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away. Why was she crying for a man she didn't really know that well? Because he left the imprint of his boots in my memory she answered herself.

"We sent him down the river in one of the boats, with his shield, sword and horn." Aragorn said in a soft voice and both man and elf bowed their heads.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Nenmîr wiped her eyes and nose and sighed. Fate was a nasty and cruel thing sometimes. She'd always remember Boromir as the decent and gentle man that he was to her and the way he valiantly and fiercely fought till his death.

After abit she shifted around which made Legolas look up, blinking. She leant her weight against the tree behind her and pushed herself up slowly and gently, saying nothing.

Legolas made to try and help her but she shook her head- more often than not she liked to do things for herself and hated being vulnerable, some that didn't know her would say she was aloof but those that did would say independent at most. As she let her full weight onto her feet her ankle seared with pain, she bit her lip so hard she felt the taste of blood in her mouth. She forced herself forward and walked over to sit by Aragorn. After a little sleep and once it was moving it would probably be fine but there again, she was a useless healer. Haldir had specifically asked her not to become one though only in jest.

She flopped down near the fire and pulled the blanket off her shoulders; Legolas came and sat down cross legged next to her.

"Boe annad nen achen? (Do you need a drink of water)" Legolas asked her and handed her a flask of water.

"Gen hannon (I thank you)" she said gratefully, and drank deeply.

"Manen ce (How are you)?" Aragorn asked.

"Not too bad, my head doesn't feel like it's about to fall off and once I get my leg moving my ankle should be fine," assured Nenmîr, she felt pretty comfortable around Aragorn now. Her mind wandered to before she passed out, she'd run to help defend the hobbits, and where had Frodo gone? And Sam, what had happened to him? And though she tried to push it away, the question of how Boromir had died kept finding its way to the front of her head. The Uruk had shot him, but that was not enough to kill a strong man like Boromir. She felt sad at the loss of Boromir, but rather confused and mixed up as to where the rest of the company had gone. Why did the orcs want Merry and Pippin and not Frodo? Or had they actually got Frodo?

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened to the hobbits, and more about Boromir?"

* * *

A/N: I want to squeeze in some more flashbacks in later…good/bad idea? 


	15. Chapter 15: What have i missed?

Please see other chapters for Disclaimer

Amrawo: Thank you for the advice, I shall take that on board! Thank you again for reviewing:)

Eldarwen Telrunya: Hey I'm very glad you like it, thanks for reviewing!

I have put flashbacks in the chapter after this one; it's a whole chappie of memories. :) Thanks for every ones reviews!

Vesper

* * *

**One Elf**

Chapter 15: What have I missed?

Aragorn sighed, took a deep breath and began. "Boromir was shot three times in the chest, when i got there it was too late." Nenmîr thought she saw tears welling in his eyes and looked away. "He was a good man. The orcs left once they'd got Merry and Pippin and we killed off all the remaining ones, we figured out that once the orcs had been here they wouldn't come back and would expect us to move straight away. And it's widely known one can't travel when one is unconscious. So we searched for you all over, Gimli found you and after we'd seen to your urgent injury we sent Boromir down the river, with his belongings." He looked to Legolas to speak the next part. Nenmîr wasn't sure how she felt about Aragorn seeing to her while she was unconscious and in a vulnerable position- then again Legolas wouldn't let anything happen to her, she could trust that.

The elf continued from where Aragorn left off. "We guessed the orcs had trampled your ankle to make sure you were dead but being the brainless monsters they are they didn't rule out the fact you maybe unconscious. So Gimli organized our camp and got a fire going, while I patrolled the area to make sure the orcs really were gone and Aragorn saw to your wound" Legolas explained, searching Nenmîr's face for her reaction.

Nenmîr gave no reaction, not wanting to offend Aragorn in anyway or the trust between her and Legolas, but felt her heart rate speed up and her mind began working and asking questions. She nodded and waited for them to continue their tale.

"We settled down at camp for an hour or so then you woke up, it's been quiet and hopefully we can get on the move first thing in the morning." Aragorn ended.

They continued to discuss what to do next and where to go. As the night drew on Nenmîr retired along side Legolas, just as she settled herself into a comfy position on her back Aragorn cleared his throat- her heart skipped. Please no.

"Nenmîr? I hope you didn't mind me tending your cut while your were unconscious, I'd never harm you," Aragorn whispered his face was just visible in the firelight mixed wit moonlight; he wore a soft, gentle and slightly concerned expression that made confidence creep up and show its head again. "Know that please."

"Thank you" she whispered back and a small nervous smile, he turned round and sat facing the fire leaving her in peace to sleep.

She leant back in her bed roll and looked to the sky. Aragorn was patient, and kind enough to help boost her confidence. That touched her and left her feeling like she could overcome her fear in a heart beat- though that was not true and she knew it. Her ankle would be fine by tomorrow and her head shouldn't give her much trouble as long as she didn't knock it or aggravate it. Her mind buzzed over everything that had just been said, replaying it and absorbing it again until she knew exactly what had happened and what the plan was the next day.

Finally she gave her brain a break and focused her attention back at the sky.

The inky black mass stretched out before her never-ending and littered with stars. She peered around and found a few constellations. She only knew if a couple, the plough, the seven sisters and the question mark. She picked out the question mark with ease. She always found that one, wherever she went, traveling, Lothlorien, Fangorn and now here. Was that a sign? She stared at it for abit until her gaze was drawn to the crescent moon, the beautiful silver sliver shone brightly.

Lothlorien what was going on in Lorien? What was Haldir doing? What was he thinking?

* * *


	16. Chapter 16:Looking back

Amrawo: Thanks for taking the time to review- much appreciated!

Sivaroobini Lupin-Black: Sorry I had to kill him-I am evil after all :) - thanks for your review!

A whole chapter of flash backs, hehe hope you like it and keep the fantastic reviews coming please!

Vesper

* * *

**One Elf**

Chapter 16: Looking back

As she lay there her mind swam, memories of old times in Lorien with Haldir flooded her mind, the time they first met.

_Flashback_

A horse whisperer had arrived to back the new colt that belonged to Haldir's brother Orophin (is that right?), his brother had wanted someone who knew what they were doing instead of doing it himself and risking messing up. Haldir rounded the corner of the yard to see Orophin leaning on the stable door of Dúrvain (dark beauty) and talking to someone inside. Haldir walked over and stood next to his brother, the black colt looked up and whickered gently before coming to check his pockets, Haldir produced a small sugar lump for him which was snaffled up gently.

A ginger haired elleth walked forwards with the horse, her hand on his withers (shoulders), her eyes were shiny emerald green, her lips pale red and her hair braided back in tiny plaits. She was wearing dark khaki breeches, a pale green tunic, dark brown boots and a silver-grey cloak. She was dressed as of the Mirkwood kin, Haldir had heard she was a warrior also but obviously carried no weapons when in Lorien; he was greeted with a friendly smile.

"Govaded vaer gen (Good meeting you), your brother has told me about you, Eneth nîn (I am called) Nenmîr" She said and extended her hand, which Haldir shook while keeping eye contact, she was defiantly genuine- he liked her.

"I'm Haldir obviously- I hope you haven't been saying things behind my back Orophin!" He joked "So what do you think of Dúrvain?" And that was how their friendship started.

_End of flashback_

The memory passed leaving her feeling warm and content and allowed the next one to snare her attention.

_Flashback_

"They said she was impossible." Haldir explained.

"Well, she's in perfect physical condition, she's a beautiful thing and she has such a sweet and gentle nature, not to mention lovely manners" replied Nenmîr frowning, Haldir knew her well enough to know it would only make her all the more determined.

"Well apparently nine people bought her then returned her due to her problem." Haldir said.

"Challenge please Haldir- not problem." Nenmîr corrected.

"Challenge" Haldir rolled his eyes and fiddled with the lead rope he was holding. He'd come across a piebald (black and white) cob mare, ten years old already but she hadn't had a proper home for two years. He'd brought her with him to Lorien for Nenmîr to cure, he'd felt a horrible surge of guilt when he knew Nenmîr could cure the poor horse and she'd cost next to nothing when Haldir promised he would not be returning her.

"I'll join up with her today; you say you think the problem is when she is ridden?" Nenmîr asked her companion but kept her eyes on the horse before her, she had thick long feathers, a long mane and tail and a lovely shining coat thanks to the regular feeds and turn out, sweet fresh hay, oils and remedies she'd been given.

"Apparently so, but nobody was very keen to tell me so as not to ruin the deal," Haldir smiled as he watched the mare pulling hay out of the manger inside her stable, they'd brought her onto the yard to assess her progress but the mare had managed to stick her head back in.

"We still need a name, you can choose while I join up," Nenmîr concluded and snapped the long line onto the mare head collar while the other elf took off the lead rope. They walked the small distance to the circular sand school where elflings were taught how to ride and Nenmîr based a lot of her work with horses.

Haldir shut the gate behind his friend and looked on as she unclipped the long line and instead pitched it at the mare quarters to drive her away. He loved watching her join up, it seemed like magic though it wasn't she'd tried to teach him how to do it but he'd rather watch her. The mare trotted away, looking a little hurt, Nenmîr drove her round using the long line to push her into a canter, she kept eye contact, used jerky movements and squared her shoulders in dominant and aggressive body language. The finally, after quite a while, she began showing signs of join up that Nenmîr had described, her head was low and she was decreasing the size of the circle, finally she got her que when the horse started chewing and licking. The elleth slumped her shoulders and looked to the ground, showing submissive body language, the mare stopped and stood still her ears pricked up out of her bushy forelock and slowly walked up to Nenmîr until her muzzle was about an inch from her neck. She slowly walked away, not looking at the horse, and immediately the mare followed her, keeping her nose in the same place, Nenmîr walked up and down then in a couple of circles before stopping turning round to rub her head and praise her.

"Success!" she called, Nenmîr got a buzz out of that no matter how many times she did it and felt proud and content with the mare performance, there would be no need to do it again-their bond was nice and strong. Haldir grinned at her. "Have you got a name then?" She asked and lead the horse over.

Haldir opened the gate for them and took the long line from Nenmîr the mare followed them obediently without a rope. "Orél (Morning star)"

Nenmîr went on to ride her the next day, Orél was perfect when tacked, Haldir and Rumil came to the sand school with her- incase anything went wrong- she halted Orél in the middle then mounted, the horse was not tense. How strange. She asked her to walk on and the mare complied and proceeded in a smooth stride, after changing direction a couple of time she asked Orél for a trot, they trotted round the school, stopping then starting and changing rein until Nenmîr was happy. Having tested her stops, transitions and gaits Nenmîr found the mare was not by any means forward going and she had to keep squeezing her on, but putting that aside she firmly asked for a canter-this was when it happened.

Orél let out a loud squeal and started broncing, Nenmîr's first reaction was 'what the hell? Get off quick' but she stopped and clung onto the front of her saddle as she buck, reared and leapt, trying her best to move in time with the broncing horse she ignored Haldir's and his brother's worried calls. If she could show Orél wasn't going to get her off any time soon she might stop, and so because one can only go on like that for so long Nenmîr's prediction was proved true.

The next time she rode Orél co operated nicely, and for Haldir, and Rumil and with a little time she was ready to be sold on to a good home.

_End flash back_

Nenmîr had successfully cured many horses but most of them had had far more complex problems than that. Yet that one time had shown itself to her for some strange and random reason, she allowed her mind to carry her on to the next memory.

_Flashback_

Nenmîr appeared back in the clearing, Haldir looked up as he loosed his arrow hitting a perfect bull's eye, and she looked hesitant, if not a little shocked yet pleased about something. She'd been gone a while when an elven messenger came to tell her the lady Galadriel wished to speak to her, she'd been practicing with Haldir before she left.

"You've been gone a while, what happened?" asked Haldir inquisitively.

Nenmîr flopped down against a huge Mallorn tree, the golden carpet of leaves fluffed up about her as she rested her back against the beautiful silvery bark and patted the space beside her with a smile but no word. Haldir lowered himself down next to her.

"Well, it's a long story, and once I get going I'm not going to stop so you aren't allowed to interrupt" Started Nenmîr, looking Haldir in the eye, she was serious.

"Go on" he urged eager to know what had happened.

Nenmîr went on to explain about what Galadriel had foreseen, the fellowship, the deaths and her joining. She waited for Haldirs reaction.

"I don't know what to say, it's a blessing and a curse," Haldir swallowed, this quest may claim her life more of a chance it would than wouldn't; he felt emotion well up inside him. Nenmîr shuffled over to him and pulled him into a friendly hug.

"I won't die, I promise you," she whispered as the blonde elf hugged her back, "whatever happens I'll come back."

"You must not promise anything, I want you to do this for yourself, for me for Middle earth." He said a little thickly, he angrily wiped a tear. "You are a skilled warrior, but I'll miss you so much-we all will Mellon nîn."

They broke apart, Nenmîr had shed a few tears but Haldir's discreet tear had vanished. He felt rather shocked and sad that she was risking her life yet happy for all the opportunities this opened for her.

"I'm proud" He said.

"You're not my father!" Nenmîr exclaimed, the usual grin returning.

"Well, I'm older than you!" laughed Haldir batting her gently over the head.

"Ai I'll miss you Mellon vuin (beloved friend)" she admitted looking into his silver- blue eyes.

"And I you Mellon" smiled Haldir fondly.

"Well it shall be until we meet again" Nenmîr proclaimed, placing her hand to her chest then out to Haldir.

"Until we meet again" concluded Haldir returning the action.

_End of flashback_

Her eyes felt heavy and her lids began to close, everything faded as she let sleep claim her.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: From this day on

Amrawo: Thanks for your review and glad you liked the flashbacks.

HazleSilver: Thanks for your advice! And for reviewing, I rated it for language mainly, so I shall put a warning about language in the summary- thanks again for letting me know!

Hermonine: Glad you like my story and thanks for the review! I love horses- is it a little bit obvious:) Join up is my favorite way to establish a good bond; it makes me buzz every time I do it lol.

This is the last chapter in this story, it's really long, and I hope you like it. A question- should I continue to write about Nenmîr in The two towers (do we want a sequel?)

I've really enjoyed writing this fic and am extremely glad it worked out and **thank you **_soooooooo_ much to all my reviewers you've been _great _(and patient)!

It may be some time before I start a sequel, (**IF**) I think I'm going to do a joint fic with my friend Manedhel about the Ent wives! And I'm going to do some reading too, and finally **thank you** again!

Vesper

xxx

* * *

**One Elf**

Chapter 17: From this day on

When Nenmîr woke, she woke to two strange things-one it was early and she'd woken by herself and two she could feel someone watching her. She rolled over onto her left side to see Legolas looking at her from his bedroll.

"Good morning!" he said in a quiet but surprised tone. Nenmîr smiled and waved at him. They sat in silence gazing at each other for no particular reason, listening to the bird calls and rushing water until Legolas broke the peace.

"I was so worried yesterday, I thought you were dead you know" he whispered, she slowly dislodged her hand from its position under her pillow and extended it to Legolas who slipped his hand into hers.

"I'm not am I, I'm here with you." She reassured him.

"I'm so glad you are" he said sincerely, their bedrolls were just close enough for him to shuffle over caterpillar style, Nenmîr snorted and giggled at him before he pressed a quick kiss on her parted lips, he savored the taste of her mouth against his before letting go. He allowed his eyes to wander down to her neck, the light green shirt she wore under her tunic was unbuttoned so far down, and a necklace hung round her neck. It was a fine silver chain with three different gems; he reached out a hand and let the flowing liquid silver slip over his fingers, cool to the touch yet pretty to look at.

"This is beautiful;" he told her examining it, "what are these jewels?"

"It belonged to my mother, itsa silver the areacorns made of Alaimani and Labrodorite and the little leaves are of beryl," she said fondly, going cross eyed as she tried to look down at her own neck, Legolas laughed softly.

Legolas removed his fingers her neck to cup her cheeks in his hands, Nenmîr leaned forwards and kissed him lightly on the lips. A warm and loving yet simple kiss.

They rose with the sun and Gimli and Legolas set about packing up their belongings while Aragorn went over where they were going one last time and Nenmîr took her leg and head for a test drive.

Her ankle was fine once she got it moving and kept it moving as long as it didn't let it stiffen up-not like they were going to stop moving- her head wound looked terribly prominent and though it didn't look much better she'd been assured by Aragorn that it was beginning to scab and heal.

None of the other companions had suffered much damage, Gimli's helmet was a savior and his strong dwarven armor leaving him with a few small cuts and scrapes and Legolas' elven instincts had kept him well out of trouble with a minor bruise on his face. Aragorn had hada serious cut to his arm but being a healer he had taken care of that immediately and having the knowledge it didn't hinder him much either, he also hadn't escaped without cuts and scrapes though they were of little worry if any at all.

She walked among the sparse trees, touching each one as she passed it. So this was her path, with Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn, going in search of Merry and Pippin on the plains of Rohan, she'd been there so many times. But then again, things had changed dramaticallyand she hadn't been there for a long time. What with it being a kingdom of horses she had often stayed there, helping problem horses, breaking and backing and 'whispering' to them, Roch mellon as the Rohanians(is that right?) called her. Nenmîr had stayed there for long periods of time before her downfall in men, and that place heldmany memories and old friends. Or would they still be friends? She'd known a lot of people- mainly ones that owned a horse- and had helped the royals there. She'd helped pull Eomer's horse Firefoot through a bout of colic and many of the horses that the riders of Rohan brought in had needed her help too.

She'd ridden a few times with Theodred himself, but hadn't liked him very much, not in a malicious way but she just didn't 'click' with him.

Yet, now, under the influence of Saruman what would it be like? Would they even recognize her?

She stopped, turned round and retraced her steps back to the camp. Another thought that had been hiding in the back of her brain flew to the surface, Thranduil King of Mirkwood. If she and Legolas survived the war and pulled through with their love still intact what would he say if they wanted to get married? Would he exile her properly when he found out she'd shot her own Father through the leg? What mattered most to her was the question: Will Legolas still love me enough to carry on our relationship? Nenmîr knew the dangers this war posed and didn't want to get her hopes up as to whether she or Legolas would actuallysurvive.

Legolas looked up Nenmîr was back, she walked with a very slight limp unnoticeable to anyone who didn't sit and watch her. She seemed deep in thought; her shining emerald green eyes were glazed over as she stared at a point somewhere in the distance.

"Have you got your things?" he asked her to wake her up, she started and focused.

"Uh, yes" she answered walking over to her weapons, a small pack of lembas and a small bag she tucked into her breeches pocket after strapping on her quiver and bow.

Everyone had together themselves and their belongings-ready to go- she'd sorted the littler things she was to take with her into her pockets.

"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Have you left all that can be spared behind?" Aragorn asked Gimli, who nodded. He sounded like a football coach giving his team the pep talk in the changing rooms before the final.** "**We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc!"

Aragorn's blue-grey eyes shone bright with hope and energy. His posture was that of a leader- tall and strong, his wild and raggy black hair danced around his shoulders, the morning sunlight bounced off it making it shine. His expression showed courage and happiness, his mouth curved into a smile in his weatheredand worn face. He still wore his dirty dark brown ranger's clothes, torn where his arm was bandaged. His boots thudded on the dry earth as he led the way at a run.

Legolas signaled with his hand to say he was going to hang back a minute.

"Yes!" cried Gimli enthusiastically. The dwarf's wiry hair spilled out of the back of his helmet it shone dark auburn, the silver clasps that held his braids together gleamed alongside his helmet that sat proud, as its master, on his head. His small hazel eyes burst with excitement and his whole face was creased with a wide and genuine smile. Gimli, strong and hard as ever, set off after Aragorn, his step the heaviest.

Legolas looked at Nenmîr with a smile on his face he just couldn't hold back then moved towards her. She looked at him questioningly.

"No matter where this war takes us-where ever- know that I love you and trust you with all my heart." Legolas whispered and placed a soft and warm kiss on her forehead, his hand drifted down to her cheeks brushing them lightly and coming to rest under her chin tilting her head up to him. He wanted her to know, needed her to know how much he loved her, he was serious, his heart felt like it had wings when they touched, was this true love? Or was he being to forward?

Nenmîr felt shivers run up and down her spine, and warmth spread in all directions making her feel special and blissfully happy despite the situation. They held each others eyes for a moment before Nenmîr replied.

"And you think I wouldn't risk the world for you? Gen melin( i love you)." She said lovingly and reached up to kiss him on the lips. They broke the loving bond of their mouths, Nenmîr gently held Legolas' head and nuzzled his cheek, loathe to pull away she forced herself to and looked in his eyes.

"Whatever happens?" Asked Legolas pulling her into a warm embrace and resting his head in her fiery hair.

"Whatever happens" she repeated and hugged him back burying her face in his neck and shoulder and breathing in his faint scent of fresh air, when she was close to him she felt safe, like nothing could go wrong. "Idh 'roe a chyth vîn sílatha nu Anor (The bodies of our enemies will shine white under the Sun)" They pulled apart.

Legolas' lips curled into a knowing smile, his cerulean blue eyes gleamed beautifully in his handsome and pale face. A small gust of wind blew his long smooth flaxen hair making it flow like silk around his neck. He held himself tall and proud, in the stance of a true warrior, though it was normally hard to see his emotions as clearly as the dwarf's and human's, traces of love, willingness and courage peeped through. Then he was off after the other two his step light and long.

Nenmîr hesitated slightly, this was it, this was where fate had taken her, and now she was going to throw her life into fates hands and plunge in at the deep end. Could Legolas and she pull through this, would one perish and leave the other grieving till their death or both die? It was a risk she had to take if she wanted to save her Middle earth haven.

She felt apprehension, fear and nervousness, not just because of the overwhelming darkness of Sauron she was to try and conquer but also her personal fear of men. It was getting better but slowly but she may be fighting alongside men before she was ready.

Yet she also felt excitement at the prospect of overcoming evil and finding peace with the love of her life and courage-if Legolas was by her side the sky was her limit. A new challenge, new people, new places, new chances, inspiration flooded through her.

As quick as lightening-not being able to help herself- she transformed into her horse, tossed her head in excitement before arching her neck as she reared up kicking her front legs out in front of her thrashing at the air her muscular body built for speed gleamed silver grey in the sunlight. Her tail held high, her mane and forelock flew out behind her, she returned to the ground, pawed and stamped her front hoof before springing off at a canter up the small slope a couple of free strides of canter was enough for her and she was back to an elleth following at the back of her three companions.

At the back of the running group she felt the wind whip her face and tug gently at her hair, she shortened her stride to pace herself and peered at her surroundings drinking in the scene, smells and sounds as she jogged at the back of the group. Nenmîr hated leading so therefore stayed at the end, watching everyone's backs but quite happy to follow her leader.

Nenmîr strode out onto an unknown path for an uncertain future; a daunting, exciting, scary, life changing prospect lay ahead.

She was just one elf in this huge war to rid Middle earth of evil.

And though it may not be much in comparison she would do her utmost to conquer the darkness.

One star in the sky.

One mare in a herd.

One Elleth in Middle earth.

Just one elf.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it as its the last chappie :) xxx 


End file.
